Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy
by Rhalkha
Summary: Harry y Draco nudistas en club, si leiste bien, nudistas!, contendra MPREG en capitulos posteriores. Traducción con consentimiento de la autora: Shade
1. Capitulo 1

Titulo: Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy

Autora: Shade

Traducción por Rhalkha

La versión original puede ser leída en ?no34583

Traducción con consentimiento de la autora.

Esta historia esta basada en situaciones y personajes creados y propiedad de JK Rowling, varias casas editoriales incluyendo, pero no limitado, a Blomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincot Books, y por supuesto Warner Brothers. Ningún tipo de remuneración es recibida por esta así como no se están violando los derechos de propiedad.

N/A: Basado en el reto lanzado por Keikokin.

Breve reseña del reto: Harry y Draco terminan forzadamente trabajando juntos en el mundo Muggle. Contendrá MPREG en capítulos posteriores porque ella así lo pidió. Si no les gusta la idea o no es lo suyo mejor no sigan leyendo.

Capitulo 1

Brillantes luces iluminaban el lugar mientras la música se tocaba a un volumen escandaloso. El oscuro club lleno de humo estaba inundado hasta el borde de su capacidad por mujeres hormonalmente afectadas. Harry sacudió su cabeza mientras se encaminaba detrás del escenario, saludando expertamente con la mano a la multitud. Tratando de evitar las pegajosas manos y las intentonas de mujeres borrachas de tocarlo que siempre venían cuando llegaba a su trabajo.

Potter, por fin te encuentro. Gracias al cielo que pudiste llegar en tan corto tiempo – un delgado hombre castaño se acerco y tomo la mano de Harry.

Cuando sea para ti Tony. ¿Por qué no vino Greg?

El muy tonto se rompió la pierna, no podrá bailar por un tiempo. Por fortuna que acabo de contratar carne fresca o estaríamos realmente muertos.

OH, ¿Esta bien? – Harry se acerco a su casillero y se desnudo. Luego observo por un momento sus disfraces y escogió uno al azar para comenzar a vestirse.

Mucho mejor que bien, cariño – le respondió Tony sentándose en una silla frente a Harry y observándolo prepararse para entrar al escenario. Harry era un misterio para el, se había mostrado prácticamente de manera ilegal, sin ninguna habilidad en el baile, pero deseoso de hacer cualquier cosa por un trabajo. Nunca hablaba de su pasado o de su familia.

En contra de su buen Juicio, Tony lo acepto, dejando que Harry durmiera en el lugar y contratándolo como mesero. Harry había trabajado en el club de Strippers durante seis meses antes de pedirle a un stripper que le enseñara como moverse. Tony estaba asombrado de cómo debajo de esas horribles ropas se encontraba un perfectamente tonificado y débilmente musculoso cuerpo. Uno al que el estaba mas que dispuesto a saltar.

Antes de un año Harry estaba bailando, y no solo eso, se convirtió en la sensación del club. Las mujeres se volvían locas cuando el estaba en el escenario por sus miradas de escolar indefenso y sus movimientos que decían todo lo contrario.

¿A que te refieres con eso Tony?, por favor dime que al menos puede bailar.

Tú no podías cuando te contrate.

Tú me contrataste para cuidar mesas, yo fui el que quiso bailar después.

Bueno este nuevo chico es de tu tipo. Si no es tan gay como tu, le dare tu turno de hoy –

Tony se paro para ayudar a Harry, el disfraz que había elegido era de vaquero con velero en lugar de costuras para que se lo pudiera quitar fácilmente. Pantalones negros entallados, botas vaqueras y un chaleco de piel rustica, todo coronado por un sombrero vaquero también negro. Harry se encontraba en el proceso de ponerse brillo en el cuello y en el pecho, sabiendo que las luces del lugar lograrían el efecto perfecto. Tony tomo un cepillo y empezó a ordenar el cabello de Harry.

Es rubio, es atlético y puede bailar – Tony Continuo – Lo entreviste yo mismo.

En serio, la entrevista incluyo un sofá – Harry sonrió a Tony por el espejo, se termino de poner el brillo y se paro – ¿Entonces Jefe?, ¿lo suficientemente bien?

Dios, eres hermoso – dijo Tony, tocando con sus dedos el pecho de Harry hasta sus pantalones. Sonrió cuando Harry tomo su mano para detenerlo – que mal que no te gusten los hombres italianos bajos.

Harry se rió y se movió a uno de los lados del escenario, esperando para ser presentado. Los primero acordes de la música comenzaron y Harry se movió escenario adentro.

Las mujeres gritaron mientras el comenzó su acto, moviendo el cuerpo felonamente con gracia, deteniendose y girando mientras cada pieza de su atuendo era removida y arrojada a la audiencia. Algunas mujeres recibieron besos, algunas incluso bailaron con el antes de ser jaladas por los encargados de seguridad.

Tony lo observaba desde uno de los lados del escenario. Harry realmente era "poesía en movimiento" tan ligero, con tanta gracia pero al mismo tiempo obscenamente sexual. No sabía de este hermoso ejemplar de hombre mucho más que del que acababa de contratar esa misma tarde.

Tony, ya llego el nuevo, esta en tu oficina – grito Mike. Mike dirigía el escenario y controlaba desde la música hasta los turnos.

Envía a Harry allí cuando haya terminado – dijo Tony.

Mike asintió y Tony dejo el lateral dando una última mirada lujuriosa a Harry. Camino por el bien iluminado pasillo hasta su oficina, los latidos de la música retumbaban por las paredes. Hacía mucho tiempo había aprendido que la gente evitaba las áreas iluminadas de ese tipo de lugares, así que al tener bien iluminado el pasillo las mujeres histéricas no entraban allí.

Abrió la puerta de su oficina para ver a su nueva contratación esperándolo allí. Le sonrió de manera confortante y se movió al otro lado del escritorio para sentarse en su lugar.

Me alegra que seas puntual- dijo Tony, saco unas formas de uno de sus cajones y las coloco frente al joven – necesito que las llenes, es para impuestos y cosas así, mi mejor bailarín estará aquí para cuando tu termines, el te dará un tour por el lugar, te presentara a todos y te dará algo de ropa para el show, ¿Alguna pregunta?

Los ojos de plata se encontraron con los de Tony sin ninguna duda aparente.

No señor, sin preguntas.

Tony sonrió.

Entonces te dejo para que termines de llenarlas – se paro y dejo la oficina para hacer sus rondas por todo el club y verificar que todo marchara bien. Estaba confiado en que Harry sabría manejar la situación e instalar al nuevo muchacho.

Harry termino su turno, sonriendo ampliamente a las ultimas mujeres que intentaban poner sus manos en el. Le gustaba hacer esto, navegar entre la lujuria y la admiración, moviéndose al ritmo de la música y perdiéndose en sus latidos. Además sabía que nadie nunca adivinaría que el famoso Harry Potter era un stripper masculino y eso lo hacía sentirse seguro y lejos del mundo mágico.

Le había tomado dos largos años para dejar todo eso atrás. Dos largos años antes de que pudiera cortar todas las ataduras y volar lejos de la mano de Dumbledore, y por supuesto de toda la no buscada atención. Honestamente había pensado que la situación se pondría mejor con Voldemort muerto, pero solamente se puso peor, mucho peor. Estaba seguro que de haberse quedado se habría vuelto loco.

Se movió sueltamente por el área de bambalinas, deteniéndose solo para tomar unos cortos shorts. No era muy conveniente conocer al nuevo chico con nada más que una escandalosa tanga de hilo dental. Los otros bailarines lo saludaban mientras se hacía camino a la oficina, el solamente les saludaba con la mano y les sonreía.

Toco antes de entrar a la oficina y luego se detuvo en seco en el marco. No era posible, absolutamente y de ninguna manera era posible. Draco Malfoy estaba allí. Sus ojos se cerraron en repentina ira.

Draco se volteo cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y lentamente abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente a un semidesnudo, brillante y enfurecido Harry Potter. Se levanto de su asiento y enfrento a Potter.

¿Qué estas haciendo TÚ aquí? – pregunto Harry irritado.

Consiguiendo un trabajo, supongo que tu eres el que me va a enseñar todo – Draco comento a modo de pregunta resguardándose detrás de su familiar mascara de arrogancia.

¿Tú sabes hacer bailes exóticos? – Harry escupió con incredulidad - ¿sabes lo que significa nudismo verdad?

Se exactamente lo que significa Potter – Draco regreso – y puedo hacerlo.

Lo que sea

Harry entro en la oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de si, tomo los papeles de Draco y les echo un vistazo.

¿No sabes como llenar esto verdad?

No estamos en gran conocimiento de los detalles de la vida muggle – dijo Draco, suspiro profundamente, deslizo una mano por su rubia cabellera – Mira Potter, no sabía que trabajabas aquí cuando pedí el trabajo, y créeme que lo necesito.

¿Limosneado, tu?, ¿Por qué no vas con tu Mami y tu papi? – Harry escupió.

Porque no tengo nada a que ir a casa – Draco respondió suavemente.

Harry frunció el seño mientras la lastima se apoderaba de el. ¡No podía sentir pena por Draco!, lo odiaba. Dio una mirada que se encontró con otra de Draco.

Ok, Lo siento, se supone que debo ayudarte, no ponerte el pie, solamente no esperes que seamos amigos. Tu mantienes tus secretos, yo mantengo los míos y ambos los mantenemos del resto de los que están aquí – Se adelanto y capto la mirada de Draco – No quiero que nadie sepa nada de mi pasado, de hecho es mejor si nadie sabe que nos conocemos, creo que es obvio que ambos escondemos algo de alguien.

De acuerdo. ¿Entonces por donde comenzamos?

Por tus papeles – Harry sonrió –los arreglare, luego te mostrare el lugar.

Perfecto.

Draco se sentó de nuevo en su silla mientras Harry trabajaba en sus papeles. No podía decir que estaba enojado de que Potter estuviera aquí o no. No importaba realmente al final. Como Potter había dicho cada uno tenía sus secretos y cada quien los mantendría.

No le tomo mucho a Harry darse cuenta que Draco estaba perdido en cuanto a lo muggle se refería. Las formas estaban prácticamente vacías y cuando le preguntaba a Draco por la información este solamente le miraba como intentando averiguar si estaba cuerdo.

Harry suspiro, ¿Por qué su vida no podía ser sencilla por una vez?

¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – Harry pregunto mientras inventaba las respuestas de las formas – digo como incidentalmente terminaste en el lugar donde yo trabajo.

Mi auto se descompuso aquí – Draco dijo mientras trataba de ver lo que escribía Harry pero dando por vencido pues Harry le tapaba intencionalmente todo.

¿Tú auto? – Harry lo miro y sonrió burlonamente - ¿desde cuando manejas?

Desde hace 5 días – dijo Draco indignado mientras observaba a Harry carcajearse.

Entonces, ¿como es que se descompuso? – Draco murmuro algo como respuesta - ¿Qué?

Algo llamado la transmisión se descompuso - Draco movió su cabeza en un claro signo de disgusto mientras Harry reía de nuevo. Mientras el se agarraba el estomago de la risa Draco tomo el papel que tenía enfrente.

¡Mi nombre es Draco no Drake! – grito exaltado – y que es todo esto, yo nunca he trabajado como un afanador, ¿Qué es un afanador?

Alguien que limpia baños – Harry le arrebato el papel de regreso – has invadido mi espacio Draco, no puedes llenar esto así que tomaras lo que escribí por ti, además Draco no suena Muggle, Drake prácticamente tampoco.

Bien, hazlo a tu modo – Draco se sentó resignado en su silla y cruzo sus brazos.

¿Me decías que tu auto se descompuso?

N/T: pido una disculpa a Maria Jonan, en la traducción pasada yo dije que iba a traducir "A Moment in Time", pero desconocía que ella ya lo estaba traduciendo, pido una disculpa y prometo no volver a decir algo así sin tener el permiso del autor.

Para consultar las historias maravillosas de esta autora vayan a

Adultfanfiction . net quiten los espacios, ya saben que ff . net no permite los vinculos.


	2. Capitulo 2

"Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy"

Autora: Shade

Traducción con Consentimiento de la autora

La versión original puede ser encontrada en www. Adultfanfiction. Net (solo quiten los espacios)

Capitulo 2

Draco siguió a Harry fuera de la oficina hacía el área de bambalinas. La música todavía retumbaba por el lugar mientras ellos observaban al bailarín en turno, un bronceado hombre con cabello negro disfrazado en un traje de zorro. Harry toco el brazo de Draco para ganar su atención y lo condujo hacía los camerinos donde los bailarines se cambiaban.

Cada bailarín tenía su propio cubículo con un espejo y todos los accesorios que deseara. Los disfraces colgaban de racks. El ambiente estaba lleno de alegría y conversación hasta que los demás bailarines notaron a Harry y Draco.

Carne Fresca, ¡y Adorable! – un delgado y alto hombre con cabello negro se paro de su asiento y se acerco a ellos – Absolutamente delicioso, ya tienes pareja, si no, tómame a mi, me llamo Jason – le echo a Draco una mirada lasciva gustando lo que veía en el rubio.

Harry se interpuso entre Jason y Draco con un repentino sentimiento de protección al rubio.

Manos fuera Jason, considéralo fuera de tus limites – dijo Harry.

Solamente tenías que decir que ya era tuyo Harry – Jason dijo defendiéndose y regreso a su solla enojado.

Bien Jason, recuerda que los quemados mueren de ardidos – dijo un hombre de piel obscura. Se levanto y se encamino hasta Harry y Draco – Soy Bill, puedes ignorar a Jason, todos lo hacemos, bienvenido a "El Corral".

He intentado preguntar el porque del nombre.

Porque nos montan largo y tendido y luego nos dejan sudados – dijo riendo otro de los bailarines – yo soy Sam, no intentes recordarnos a todos, eventualmente sabrás quienes somos. Los importantes son, Tony, el jefe, Mike el que organiza todo y por supuesto el "chico dorado" – dijo indicando a Harry.

Draco observo discretamente a Harry cuando lo llamaron por el mismo apodo que el utilizo por tanto tiempo.

Yo soy Drake, encantado de conocerlos, a todos – dijo Draco.

No tan encantados como nosotros – una voz grito desde la parte trasera y todos los chicos rieron.

Harry jalo a Draco y lo sentó en su cubículo, señalando con su mano todo su rack de disfraces.

Escoge uno – le ordeno – pero te recomiendo que sea simple, la primera vez cuesta demasiado trabajo quitarlo todo.

Draco le levanto una ceja ante el comentario. Luego observo todos los disfraces escogiendo finalmente uno de gladiador. Busco por un lugar donde cambiarse pero luego se dio cuenta de que todos los estaban haciendo en publico, incluso Harry. Observo su disfraz y luego se lo puso rápidamente.

Draco pudo colocarse fácilmente la pequeña falda de cuero, pero tenía serios problemas con el peto de la armadura. Finalmente Harry sintió algo de lastima por el y se lo abrocho, indicándole del mismo modo como había que desabrocharlo. Le ajusto los protectores de los brazos y observo detenidamente a Draco.

Nada mal – dijo quedando a solo un pequeño paso de Draco.

Harry pasó sus manos sobre el cabello del rubio, desordenándolo solo un poco y alejándolo del rostro del rubio. Draco contuvo la respiración mientras Harry hacía eso, mientras placenteras olas le recorrían la espina dorsal. Satisfecho con el cabello de Draco Harry retrocedió y termino de arreglarse el mismo.

Draco lo observo mientras se preparaba, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire para calmarse. Harry portaba un extraño atuendo de pantalones bombachos hechos de retazos de tela negro y café además de tres distintos tonos de verde. Su camisa verde era pegada y la llevaba fajada dentro de los pantalones con un cinturón negro con estoperoles.

¿Listo? – Harry pregunto, poniéndose las etiquetas plásticas de perro que alguna afortunada dama se llevaría a casa esa noche.

Como nunca mas lo estaré – dijo el rubio.

¡Potter, tu turno! – Mike le grito desde uno de los laterales del escenario. Harry sonrió y entro al escenario jalando a Draco detrás de el.

Draco se quedo en uno de los laterales completamente hipnotizado por el mover de las caderas de Harry al compás de la música. Las únicas veces que había visto a Harry bailar fue en los bailes de la escuela, y generalmente no bailaba en ellos a menos que lo obligaran. No tenía idea de que Harry se pudiera mover así.

¿Nervioso? – Pregunto Sam, parándose junto a Draco, sus ojos verdes brillantes de la risa al observar el nerviosismo o casi pánico en la expresión de Draco. – todos los estuvimos la primera vez sabes.

¿De verdad?, ¿Incluso Potter? – pregunto el rubio.

¿Harry?, de hecho no, no lo estuvo, realmente parece que no importa que es lo que Tony le ordene, siempre toma al toro por los cuernos. – respondió Sam sin dejar de ver el numero de Harry.

¿Por qué lo llamaste "Chico dorado"? – pregunto Draco con Curiosidad.

Porque Tony lo esta enseñando a manejar el negocio, en realidad bromeamos cuando lo decimos, somos un grupo muy unido aquí, cualquiera que no se integre esta invitado a irse, en un lugar tan pequeño como este no puede haber problemas de actitud.

¡Wow! – Draco regreso su atención al hombre que bailaba en el escenario – es realmente bueno.

Si, sabe moverse bastante bien, y después de un tiempo logramos convencerlo de que dejara de utilizar esas ropas usadas, viejas y grandes. Los que bateamos de revés estamos enamorados de el.

¿Quién son?, si no te molesta mi pregunta – Draco le dio a Sam una mirada.

Bueno yo, obviamente Jason, Mand, y 3 tipos que todavía no has visto. Y Harry por supuesto, todos los demás son Straight (en ingles el termino straight significa hetero y derecho, recto) ¿y tu? – pregunto Sam regresándole la mirada.

Lo único straight en mi son los dientes – dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

Y yo estoy tan feliz de escuchar eso – dijo Sam sonriéndole.

¡Drake, tu turno! – grito Mike tomando a Draco del hombro.

Draco se quedo congelado, su corazón latiendo demasiado aprisa. Pensar bailar es una cosa, bailar frente a un hombre para seducirlo es otra, pero salir a bailar frente a esa multitud de mujeres, realmente estaba petrificado.

Hey, solamente sal y muévete, Mike anunciara que es tu primera vez y la gente no será tan exigente, y además es el último número de la noche, estarás bien. – Sam se le acerco y tomo un mechón de cabello de Draco entre sus dedos y lo acaricio mientras le sonreía confortante mente.

Harry salió del escenario sonriendo y saludando a algunos clientes regulares entre la multitud, se dirigió hasta donde había dejado a Draco y frunció el ceño cuando vio a Sam hablando con Draco. Sam era un buen chico, pero entonces, ¿Por qué le enervaba tanto a Harry que estuviera tratando de flirtear con Draco?, sacudió su cabeza tratando de eliminar ese último pensamiento.

¿Listo Drake?, ¿Qué? – pregunto cuando llego hasta el par, Draco estaba mirándolo extrañamente mientras la luz de los reflectores le pegaba directamente.

Nada realmente, estoy listo – Draco tomo su lugar, esperando ser anunciado, la imagen de Harry en frente de el, cubierto de brillo, con el cuerpo atlético, con solo una delgada tanga y esas botas estaría grabada en su mente. Trago saliva nerviosamente mientras la voz de Mike lleno el lugar por medio de los altoparlantes presentándolo como el "nuevo talento de la casa".

La música empezó y Sam le dio a Draco un pequeño empujón al escenario. Draco se deslizo hasta el centro, años de entrenamiento poniéndose una mascara encima lograron que tomara el control. Levanto su cabeza orgullosamente mientras dejaba que la magia hiciera su trabajo y lograra que su cuerpo se moviera rítmicamente al son de la música. Pronto comenzó a disfrutar del baile, moviendo su cuerpo y deshaciéndose de las estorbosas prendas que cubrían su cuerpo. La multitud le aplaudía y le silbaba y un numeroso grupo de mujeres le saludaba y le gritaba sucios apodos desde atrás.

Parece que tenemos un nuevo éxito – dijo Sam mientras veía a Draco moverse – que lindo trasero, me pregunto si saldría conmigo.

Podrías preguntarle – contesto Harry tratando de eliminar los celos de su tono de voz, no podía despegar sus ojos de Draco, sabía que el rubio tenía gracia, pero nunca creyó que se podría mover así.

Sam estudio a Harry, tomando conciencia de que Harry estaba completamente enamorado de Drake. Volteo cuando escucho un sonido y vio a Bill y a Jason ver bailar a Drake, se encamino hasta ellos.

¿Le pego con bate al chico dorado cierto? – pregunto Jason recargado en una pared y con los brazos cruzados.

Creo que si, pero el todavía no se ha dado cuenta – replico Sam.

Cien libras a que los tenemos en la cama en menos de dos semanas – Bill ofreció.

OH, yo lo tomo y te digo que será en menos de una semana, ¿Sam?

Yo planeaba pedirle a Drake que saliera conmigo – dijo Sam frunciendo el ceño.

Pídeselo, un hombre nunca tiene demasiados compañeros sexuales. – dijo Jason.

¡Jason! – dijo Sam – juro que a veces me pregunto como es que lograste salir vivo de la infancia.

¿Entonces Sam estas dentro o fuera? – pregunto Bill

Sam volteo y observo a Harry observar a Drake. El todavía planeaba pedirle a Drake una oportunidad, pero era más que obvio que Harry estaba interesado, incluso si Harry todavía no se daba cuenta de ello. Sam no había perdido su reacción momentos antes.

Dentro, digo que en semana y media.

Bien – dijo Bill como contestación.

Draco termino su número con un aplauso, camino fuera del escenario, sonrojado y sintiéndose mas que bien debido a tantos cumplidos. Sus ojos se estacionaron en Harry mientras se acercaba a el.

Harry observo a Draco caminar directo hacía el, disfrutando por completo de la vista. No había nada malo en ella para ser justos, y además era tan agradable. Harry había escuchado todos los rumores acerca de Draco en la escuela. Se pregunto cuales serían ciertos.

Cielos que cuerpo – murmuro Harry antes de que Draco llegara – lo hiciste bien – dijo Harry a Draco.

Gracias – dijo Draco – de verdad lo disfrute.

Ven, es tiempo de vestirnos y dirigirnos a casa a descansar – Harry y Draco caminaron juntos fuera del escenario hacía el área de camerinos - ¿Si tienes un lugar donde quedarte cierto? – pregunto Harry mientras comenzaba a quitarse el brillo de cuello y pecho.

¿Perdón? – Draco pregunto sonrojado, había perdido la concentración cuando vio que Harry se frotaba el trabajo pecho y el cuello con las manos para retirar el brillo.

¿Un lugar para quedarte Drake?, ¿Tienes uno? – Harry se quito su tanga y se coloco sus boxers.

Draco trato de mirar para otro lado. Comenzó a cambiarse el mismo, deliberadamente dejo de mirar hacía Harry. Porque no estaba interesado en el, en lo absoluto, no importaba que tuviera un gran cuerpo, seguía siendo el molesto idiota que había conocido en la escuela, solo tenía que recordar eso y todo saldría bien.

Drake, te hice una pregunta – dijo Harry suavemente.

OH, si un lugar donde dormir, me he estado quedando en un hotel por lo pronto, quería encontrar un trabajo antes de buscar un lugar para vivir. – respondió el rubio sin mirar a Harry.

La mayoría de nosotros vive en un edificio - dijo Sam metiéndose en la conversación – Hay un departamento disponible, ¿quieres que te lleve mañana a verlo?

Sería, grandioso, gracias – Draco respondió.

Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana aquí al medio día y te llevo – dijo Sam.

Ok – fue lo único que respondió Draco.

El edificio es decente y la casera es genial – Harry le dijo a Draco mientras caminaban entre las mesas – yo también vivo allí, la renta es razonable y te dejara quedarte a vivir allí sin siquiera un mes de adelanto.

Genial, por el momento estoy quebrado, ¿Ahora que pasa?

Ahora, yo voy a trabajar con Tony y tú te vas a tu hotel. Nos vemos mañana, solo dile a Sam que te recoja y te traiga a tiempo. – dijo Harry despidiendo al rubio.

Draco asintió y observo a Harry caminar de regreso a la oficina y tocar la puerta antes de entrar. Luego salió del club a la confortable noche de verano sonriendo. Tal vez este trabajo funcionaria después de todo. Harry y el habían sido agradables el uno con el otro, sería genial si pudiera dejar Hogwarts en el pasado.

El estacionamiento ardía en el seco calor del verano mientras Draco caminaba hacía el club. Sam se encontraba recargado contra su auto, esperando a Draco, le sonrió felizmente cuando Draco se le acerco.

Hola – dijo Sam, separándose del auto - ¿tuviste buena noche?

Tanto como se puede en un hotel, son muy poco confortables – Draco respondió. Después de que Sam le abriera la puerta el se introdujo en el asiento del copiloto, luego Sam le dio la vuelta al auto y se introdujo del lado del conductor.

Te gustara el lugar, el edificio es grandioso, solo strippers de este club y de nuestro club hermano viven allí, y además es barato. – dijo Sam prendiendo el auto

Suena genial – contesto Draco con una sonrisa.

Mientras el auto circulaba Draco observaba el paisaje a través de la ventana. Sam manejo por unos minutos mientras el único sonido dentro del auto era el del radio encendido. Pasaron por el área comercial de la ciudad para luego llegar a la parte residencial donde solo había edificios de departamentos. Y pequeñas casas.

De pronto Sam se detuvo frente a un edificio de piedra blanca y apretó el control remoto del garage para abrir la puerta, luego se introdujo en el garage y se estaciono en su lugar.

Vamos, te llevare a conocer a Marissa, ella es la casera, le hable acerca de ti, bueno de que buscabas un lugar y de que trabajabas en el corral, y esta dispuesta a dejarte uno de los apartamentos desocupados. Es muy fácil de tratar. – Sam se detuvo un instante - ¿Estoy siendo molesto verdad?

Un poco – Draco dijo tratando de ocultar su irritación.

Entraron juntos al edificio, suspirando de alivio cuando sintieron el aire acondicionado golpearlos. Se dirigieron hacía la oficina donde una mujer algo rellena estaba sentada detrás de un escritorio sonriéndoles de bienvenida.

Tú debes ser Draco – dijo ofreciéndole una mano. Draco la tomo y le dio un ligero apretón, luego se sentó en la silla que ella le señalo – Harry me dijo que trabajas con el, y también me dijo que necesitas un lugar para vivir.

Acabo de comenzar – replico Draco.

Bueno, déjame contarte un poco acerca de este lugar, luego si te parece podemos echarle un vistazo al apartamento. – se volteo a mirar a Sam – puedes retirarte, yo sola puedo manejar esto.

Ah, claro, supongo que te veré al rato Drake – dijo Sam a modo de despedida.

Si, claro al rato – Draco le dio una pequeña sonrisa, suspirando por dentro de alegría al haberse librado de Sam.

Bueno, creo que solo será cosa de un día – ante la mirada interrogante de Draco continuo – para que te invite a salir, desgraciadamente es tan predecible, y si he interpretado bien tu no estas interesado en lo absoluto en el.

De hecho no, lo encuentro algo irritante – Draco respondió honestamente.

Créeme, no eres el único – Marissa dijo con ojos juguetones – este edificio es solo para trabajadores de "El corral" y de "The Sugar Club", un club de mujeres strippers, esta completamente cercado y es privado, espero ser pagada a tiempo, pero si tienes problemas y vienes a hablar primero conmigo yo lo entenderé, como por ejemplo ahora, se que acabas de comenzar por lo que puedo esperar a que llegue tu primer cheque pero no después de eso.

Eso es mucho más de lo que puedo pedir – dijo Draco con una honesta sonrisa.

Bien, entonces vayamos a que veas el departamento

Marissa se paro y tomo una llave que estaba colgada en la pared, luego guió a Draco al edificio en si mismo.

Este es el recibidor principal, la lavandería es ese cuarto de allí, también hay un cuarto de reunión con TV y mesa de billar, todos nos reunimos allí seguido y hacemos fiestas.

Luego lo llevo hasta un par de puertas de cristal que daban al jardín, del otro lado una mediana piscina con agua clara y transparente se apareció a Draco, había personas nadando y jugando en las orillas. Los departamentos se abrían a los lados como si de un hotel se tratara. Marissa llevo a Draco hasta el segundo piso, hasta un largo balcón.

El edificio fue diseñado como un hotel pero con apartamentos. El dueño original nació y fue criado en Florida, en América, y creó el edificio como los hoteles de allá, desafortunadamente nosotros no tenemos el mismo clima así que pronto empaco y regreso a casa. Yo compre el lugar y lo he administrado desde entonces. – Marissa le explicaba a Draco mientras deslizaba la llave dentro de una puerta. Abrió la puerta y retrocedió dejando espació a Draco para entrar primero al apartamento.

Draco le echo un vistazo gustando de lo que encontró. La habitación principal tenía una chimenea y piso de duela. Había un cómodo sofá color crema sobre un tapete azul. La cocina estaba justo a un lado de la habitación principal y un corto corredor llevaba hasta el baño y la recamara. La recamara tenía una cama King size y una televisión con centro de entretenimiento. Draco volteó a ver a Marissa con una mirada interrogante.

Harry dijo que no tenías muebles, así que el te trajo esto, es realmente tan amable – dijo Marissa respondió a la muda interrogante de Draco.

Draco frunció el ceño, era perfecto, y le acomodaba perfecto,¿pero estaba bien aceptarlo?

No lo se – contesto.

Lo tomas – dijo Marissa entregando la llave a Draco y retrocediendo – La renta se paga el primer día de mes, a mas tardar el cinco, te puedes mudar ahora mismo, estoy segura que Sam estará mas que ansioso por ayudarte – le sonrió al rubio que solamente atino a verla con disgusto – tenemos una barbacoa hoy, en la piscina, por favor ven para que conozcas a todos los vecinos, necesito que pases a mi oficina para que firmes todos los papeles – se volteo y salió sin decir siquiera otra palabra.

Draco miro la llave en su mano, la lleve de su nuevo hogar.

¿Entonces te mudas con nosotros? – Sam estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta sonriendo - ¿necesitas ayuda?

Te lo agradeciera – dijo Draco cerrando la puerta con llave al salir de su casa.

Entonces vayamos – juntos caminaron de regreso al auto de Sam para recoger todas sus pertenencias.

Draco cayó rendido en su cama, respirando la suave esencia de lavanda. La habitación era en tenues tonos dorados y verdes, bastante agradable. La TV había mostrado ser interesante y el había pasado varios minutos jugando con el control remoto. Sonrió socarronamente ante el hecho de que Harry le había dejado todo eso.

Deshacerse de Sam lo había dejado exhausto. Primero lo había llevado al hotel, donde Draco rápidamente empaco, luego pusieron sus maletas en el auto de Sam, quien manejo de regreso. Sam ayudo a Draco a subir todo su equipaje luego insistió en quedarse y ayudarlo a acomodar todo en su lugar, pero Draco lo convenció de que no era necesario, finalmente pasó las siguientes dos horas hablando el solo hasta que Draco logro que se fuera.

Frunció el ceño, le costaba trabajo contenerse y no ser grosero o arrogante, como normalmente lo era, porque no quería problemas con nadie en el club, pero Sam era demasiado molesto. Se pregunto que tal cortante podría ser sin causar un problema.

Dejando esos pensamientos de lado empezó a desempacar todo de sus maletas.

La barbacoa ya estaba en su cenit para el momento en que Draco llego, el todavía caliente aire del medio día ocupaba el espacio. Draco estaba sudando copiosamente su camiseta y sus shorts, había decidido ponerse debajo su traje de baño. Se sintió completamente fuera de lugar cuando llego a la piscina y observo que todos vestían diminutos trajes de baño, si es que vestían algo. Draco nunca había visto a personas vistiendo tan poco o nada y sintiéndose tan cómodas por hacerlo.

¿Quieres que te presente? – le pregunto Marissa en cuanto lo vio llegar.

No, creo que primero iré a descansar un rato en la piscina – contesto Draco.

Perfecto, cuando baje el sol prenderemos las antorchas y entonces la verdadera fiesta comenzara.

Draco se movio hasta las escaleras de la piscina, saludando en su camino a los pocos miembros de la multitud que conocía. Diviso un camastro vacío y lo ocupo, dejando caer sus piernas y observando alrededor.

¿Disfrutando? – La voz de Harry lo sorprendió desde un lado.

Draco observo a Harry y luego rápidamente volteo a cualquier otro lado. Harry estaba con la cabeza recargada en uno de sus brazos, la cintura doblada y, por supuesto, con nada encima.

¿Qué todo el mundo gusta de pasearse por la vida como Dios los trajo al mundo? – Draco pregunto viendo el agua de la piscina para evitar voltear a ver a Harry.

Somos strippers Draco, no podemos permitirnos las marcas del bronceado. ¿Tímido de hacerlo tú también? – respondió Harry.

¿Qué importa si lo soy?, que yo recuerde tú no eras tan…..abierto…. en la escuela – contesto Draco a la defensiva.

En ese entonces todavía me importaban lo que la gente pensara de mi – Harry dijo algo apesadumbrado recordando de golpe esa época de su vida.

¿Mantienes contacto con alguien de nuestro mundo? – pregunto Draco

No mas – Harry respondió reponiéndose de su lapsus – entonces, ¿Sam ya te invito a salir?

Urg, desearía que me dejara solo por un instante. – respondió Draco sin tratar de esconder la mueca de disgusto que el nombre de Sam trajo.

Entonces dile, no recuerdo que tu tuvieras problemas en expresar tu opinión fuerte y claro.

Draco le echo una mirada asesina a Harry, encontrando esos hermosos ojos verdes con los propios plateados. Harry le sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos y estirarse curvando la espalda y echando la cabeza hacía atrás. Harry abrió los ojos y encontró la mirada de Draco perdida en el embelesado.

¿Te gusta lo que ves Drake? – pregunto suavemente.

Draco se sonrojo terriblemente y decidió voltear hacía otro lado. Se desprendió de su camiseta dejándola sobre el camastro, se paro, todavía sin mirar a Harry, y se bajo los shorts. Tuvo un intenso debate interno durante un segundo decidiendo quitarse también el traje de baño también. Todavía ignorando a Harry se acerco al borde de la piscina y salto adentro, aceptando la fría y refrescante agua que lo rodeo.

Harry lo observo con una mirada voraz, aceptando finalmente que deseaba a Draco. Había tenido unos sueños tan deliciosos la noche anterior, la pregunta ahora era ¿actuaría de acuerdo a ese deseo? Usualmente seguiría la regla de no salir con nadie con quien trabajara. Dejando sus pensamientos de lado regreso su atención a Draco, que en ese momento nadaba todo el largo de la piscina y de regreso, en ese momento frunció el ceño al ver como Sam se introducía en la piscina y se acercaba a Draco.

Harry se apresuro y se introdujo al agua también. Se sumergió y nado por debajo de la superficie hasta donde se encontraba Draco y Sam.

Draco estaba recargado en el borde, retirando el cabello mojado de su rostro, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con Sam justo frente a el sonriendo.

Hola – dijo Sam

Hola – Draco trato de moverse lejos pero Sam lo tomo del brazo, miro hacía donde la mano de Sam había osado tocar y luego de regreso al rostro del chico con mirada asesina, el muggle no tuvo mas remedio que retirar su mano.

Solo quería saber si quisieras salir conmigo mañana en la noche – dijo Sam tratando de defenderse.

Draco abrió su boca para decir que no cuando una voz detrás de Sam dijo.

Que pena Sam, ya acepto salir conmigo – Harry se acerco hasta colocarse a un lado de Draco.

Oh – Sam lucía algo decepcionado – tal vez en otra ocasión.

Tal vez – la voz de Harry era seca y cortante dejando poco lugar para ese "tal vez".

Sam los observo antes de salir nadando hacía la otra orilla.

Gracias por eso – dijo Draco – pero puedo manejarlo yo solo.

¿Lo puedes manejar? – dijo Harry observando cierta parte de la anatomía del rubio - ¿solo?

Eso es terriblemente vulgar – Draco protesto - ¿Es tu costumbre hacer ese tipo de bromas?

Solo cuando tengo una audiencia que las aprecia – sonrió a Draco – por supuesto sabes que mañana tenemos que salir.

Supongo que puedo manejarlo si tu puedes – dijo Draco frunciendo un poco el ceño – después de todo no puede ser peor que una detención con Filch.

Harry encogió los ojos y le aventó agua al rostro de Draco. Draco respondió sumergiendo el rostro de Harry en la alberca, este se sumergió y nadó hasta el fondo de la alberca. Draco se limpió el rostro y empezó a buscar a Harry.

Repentinamente sintió unas manos en sus piernas, luego en sus caderas y fue sumergido completamente dentro del agua. Salió a flote buscando aire solo para volver a sentirse sumergido. Tomo con su mano el borde de la piscina cuando Harry lo guió hasta allí. Finalmente logro abrir los ojos y vio el rostro de Harry a solo unos cuantos centímetros del suyo. Harry tenía una mano tomando el borde de la piscina y con la otra jaló a Draco hacía el. Busco en la mirada de Draco algún signo de protesta y luego unió sus labios a los del rubio.

Draco Gimió cuando el flujo natural del agua los alejaba para luego volverlos a acercar y así de nuevo. Abrió su boca y tomo con su mano disponible el cabello de Harry. Se devoraban mutuamente, sus lenguas danzaban y se deslizaban la una contra la otra. Finalmente tuvieron que separarse por aire. De repente un aplauso rompió el aire y Draco observo a una multitud aplaudiendo y gritando sucias sugerencias para la pareja.

¡Que manera de besar Harry!

¡¿Por qué siempre se queda con los más buenos?!

Draco levanto su rostro y jaló a Harry para otro beso por la petición popular. Luego se separo y nado hasta las escaleras con Harry justo detrás de el. Ambos caminaron de regreso a sus camastros para posarse al sol.

Draco finalmente logro juntar el coraje necesario para quedar sobre su espalda en lugar de sobre su vientre. Luego volteo su mirada para observar a unos juguetones ojos verdes que le estudiaban.

¿Qué? – pregunto sonrojado.

Harry sonrió amablemente.

Solamente disfrutando de la vista – y después deliberadamente repasó su vista por el bien formado cuerpo de Draco – es increíble lo que esos uniformes pueden esconder ¿no?

¿Hay alguien aquí que conozca sobre tu pasado? – dijo Draco recargándose de Lado para hablar con Harry cómodamente.

Saben que fui a una escuela privada, y que estaba en escocía, saben que mis padres murieron cuando tenía un año y que me crié con mi tío y mi tía. También saben que mi infancia no fue algo agradable. Básicamente la verdad pero sin magia. – Dijo Harry colocándose también de lado para charlar con Draco.

Solo no quiero decir algo incorrecto – dijo Draco

¿Por qué estas aquí Draco? – Harry pregunto suavemente.

¿y el Drake? – pregunto Draco con una ceja levantada.

No hay nadie cerca para escuchar – Harry le respondió.

Mi padre descubrió que soy Gay, no fue muy agradable – dijo Draco recordando lo histérico que su padre había reaccionado – me dijo que me fuera y jamás regresara.

Lo siento – dijo Harry honestamente.

Draco le sonrió empujando la memoria hasta el fondo de su mente.

No estoy enojado con donde termine – dijo sonriendo a Harry antes de regresar a su espalda y cerrar sus ojos.

Solo espera a que pase nuestra cita – dijo Harry regresando el también a su espalda – prometo que nunca la olvidaras.

N/T: perdón por el retraso pero actualmente con la cercanía de la navidad se me juntaron los finales y además en el trabajo tengo que hacer turnos de doce horas, lo siento de verdad, ahora que pasaron los finales espero poder traducir mas pronto y escribir mis propios fics de todas maneras gracias a todos por los reviews y por sus mails, de verdad que se agradecen, le comente a la autora sus reviews y les manda decir que son un amor y que ella también busca la dirección del lugar (ahora yo también les digo que si el lugar existiese yo no saldría de allí NUNCA)


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

Autora: Shade

Traducción por Rhalkha

La versión original puede ser leída en ?no34583

Traducción con consentimiento de la autora.

Lucius Malfoy le echo un vistazo al mago que en ese mismo momento se retiraba de la habitación. El tonto había fallado, no había logrado encontrar a Draco, camino hasta el ventanal que daba a sus hermosos jardines donde el cielo de verano se mostraba tormentoso e iracundo.

Siete días atrás su hijo, su único hijo, se había parado en esa misma habitación y le había comunicado a su madre y padre que era Gay. Lucius se avergonzó de el y le grito todos los nombres que su vocabulario encontró para el exigiéndole que dejara de escupir estupideces. En ese instante en todo lo que podía pensar era en el mismo y en todos los planes que había hecho para que tuviera un ventajoso matrimonio arreglado. Le había gritado que si no hacía las cosas a su modo podía salir por esa puerta y nunca regresar, nunca pensó que Draco realmente saldría por allí y ahora el se lamentaba dolorosamente sus palabras.

Se paro en el balcón, con su mirada fija en la lluvia. Ahí afuera, en algún lugar, perdido, donde nadie lo encontraba. Se dio por vencido y entro dejando que las lágrimas tomaran el control. Quería a Draco, quería encontrarlo para decirle que estaba mal, pero nadie podía encontrarlo. Había mandado pedir ayuda a los mejores, incluso le había pagado a aurores del ministerio, pero Draco no les dejaba el camino fácil y nadie podía encontrarlo. Lucius sabía que el único responsable era el mismo. ¿Que tal si Draco decidía seguir su instrucción y nunca volver?

El caliente aire de verano se impactaba contra Draco casi como si este fuese una pared cuando salía de su departamento. Se alegro de haber decidido vestir ligero, unos shorts y una playera con sandalias. Una prenda más larga y probablemente hubiese muerto, bajo las escaleras y sonrió al ver a Harry esperándolo.

Te ves muy bien – dijo Harry. La camiseta de Draco y sus shorts de mezclilla mostraban perfectamente bien su cuerpo, Harry también había elegido unos shorts de mezclilla solo que con una camisa azul.

¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto el rubio.

Es una sorpresa – respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

Sonrió abiertamente y saludo a Sam mientras pasaban por la alberca en su camino. Sam los ignoro y se sumergió en el agua de la piscina.

¿Divirtiéndote? – pregunto Draco con una ceja levantada.

Mucho – contesto Harry conduciéndole fuera del edificio a un viejo y medio desvencijado auto.

Draco abrió la puerta del pasajero y se deslizo adentro mientras Harry hacía lo propio del lado del conductor. Unos minutos después aparcaban frente a un extraño edificio beige. Harry se bajo y espero a que Draco hiciera lo mismo antes de caminar directo a la entrada del edificio.

Dentro del lugar había una cabina y Harry pago por Draco y el mismo. Una puerta se abrió y ellos se introdujeron adentro del cuarto fresco y oscuro. Tenues luces de neón iluminaban la superficie del aro. Cuatro esferas de espejo colgaban del techo aventando a todas partes pequeños destellos de luz a los patinadores que se movían en parejas o solos.

Draco observo los gráciles movimientos de los patinadores, notando que eran patines en línea y no patines de hielo. De pronto su mente conecto lo que Harry quería hacer en su cita.

No soy un patinador, oh no – Draco se volteo y trato de llegar a la puerta, solo para ser retenido por un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Harry atrajo a Draco hacía si para que observara de nuevo a los patinadores.

Será divertido Draco – su aliento quedaba justo a la altura del oído de Draco y su brazo apretando fuertemente su cintura – prometo que estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo, solo trata, por favor.

Draco se volteo para mirar a Harry, escepticismo escrito en todo su rostro. Regreso su mirada a los patinadores, si parecía divertido. Asintió y permitió a Harry que lo llevara a una banca. Harry abrió la maleta que había sacado del auto y le dio unos patines a Draco. Draco observo a Harry ponerse los suyos y luego le copio.

Luego de que Harry se asegurara de que todo estaba asegurado apropiadamente el rubio trato de pararse solo para perder el equilibrio y caer de nuevo en la banca. Volteo a ver enfurecido a Harry que estaba riendo de el. En ese instante el rubio decidió desistir y comenzó a retirarse los patines.

No Draco, lo siento. Ven, te ayudare – Harry le sonrió tratando de darle confianza y tomo la mano del rubio ayudándolo a ponerse de pie y estabilizándolo.

Draco se tambaleo mientras se movía a la orilla del aro. Una pared baja recubierta de alfombra rodeaba el aro. El aro en si se encontraba unos cuantos centímetros debajo del suelo que Harry y Draco pisaban y había varias entradas para permitir que la gente entrara y saliera.

Draco observo que varias personas se abrazaban a la pared tratando de utilizarla para mantenerse en pie. Le lanzó a Harry una mirada gélida y luego se adentro al aro, tomando con una mano la pared como un naufrago a su salvavidas.

Harry se rió y patino dentro del aro dando un giro veloz.

Ven acá Draco

No, déjame en paz.

Draaaaaaaaaaco – Harry molestaba patinando cerca de Draco y luego alejándose.

Lo dije en serio demente, vete y tortura a alguien mas.

Harry se rió de nueva cuenta y patino cerca de Draco golpeándolo levemente pero logrando que el rubio se asiera más fuertemente de la pared. Tomo el rostro de Draco en sus manos y lo beso suavemente. De forma gradual Harry retiro sus manos de la pared y las cruzo con las propias. Draco mantuvo sus piernas firmes y permitió a Harry que lo jalara hacía el. el rubio mantenía una expresión de completo pánico en su rostro cuando Harry comenzó a patinar en reversa.

Un pie a la vez Draco, muévelos como cuando esquías.

Nunca he esquiado – dijo Draco – nunca le encontré el sentido a amarrarte palos a los pies y deslizarte montaña abajo.

Harry lo volvió a acerca a la pared permitiendo que Draco retomara su agarre.

Como esto, ¿OK? – Harry le enseño a Draco como moverse en cámara lenta - ¿ahora lo intentaras?

¿Tratas de matarme cierto? – Draco remilgo mientras se retiraba un poco de la pared, no era estúpido una mano todavía agarrada de la pared, movió sus pies como Harry lo había hecho y se alejo un poco mas, pero olvido soltarse de la pared y cayo de lado.

Draco lo siento tanto – dijo Harry riéndose mientras ayudaba al rubio a levantarse, lo acerco y le susurro al oído – mas tarde te lo besare.

Draco lo observo y luego volvió a tratar. Esta vez no olvido soltarse y logro hacer unos cuantos pasos antes de regresar a la pared.

Unas horas después ambos salían del aro para retirarse los patines. Draco se sintió extraño cuando se sentó, después de moverse constantemente en círculos sentía que todavía no dejaba de moverse y sonrió ante la sensación.

Ves, no es tan malo – dijo Harry – ¿Lo disfrutaste?

Cuando deje de caerme lo hice – dijo Draco.

Caminaron juntos a la ahora oscura noche. Draco se estiro, arqueando su espalda y tronando sus dedos. Harry simplemente lo observo divertido.

¿Ahora que? – pregunto el rubio.

No lo se, tenemos toda la noche por delante – dijo Harry mientras subía a su auto, Draco se subió al asiento del copiloto y ambos se marcharon.

Podemos cenar en mi departamento – dijo Harry recomenzando la charla después de unos momentos.

Para que se lo restriegues a Sam en la cara – dijo Draco divertido.

¿Y de donde sacaste una idea así? – pregunto Harry poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia – yo no le deseo ningún mal a Sam Draco, es solo que se ha vuelto demasiado molesto y jamás acepta un no por respuesta.

Créeme que entiendo a lo que te refieres – dijo Draco.

Ambos se bajaron del auto luego de que Harry lo estacionara en el garage, caminaron por el semi iluminado pasillo que los conduciría al edificio en si cuando Harry decidió dar un avance.

Harry atrajo a Draco hacía el y enredo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del rubio para darle un beso.

Con una sonrisa Draco acepto gustoso. EL primer toque de sus labios fue dudoso y suave, Draco delineó los labios de Harry con su lengua, introduciéndola en la boca del moreno cuando el la abría el. Enredo sus dedos en el cabello de Harry, sosteniéndose en el mientras profundizaban el beso.

Se retiro un poco y luego beso la mandíbula de Harry, para después reclamar su boca nuevamente. Continuaron besándose hasta que escucharon pasos cerca, entonces se separaron dolorosamente.

¿Entonces que dices a la cena? – pregunto Harry todavía con la respiración difícil.

Cenemos – Draco dijo siguiéndolo por el corredor hacía el departamento de Harry.

Harry abrió la puerta de su departamento con una floritura de mano, inclinándose levemente para indicarle a Draco que entrara. Draco sonrió al gesto y entró a la casa de Harry.

En el momento en que cruzo el umbral Draco tuvo una repentina sensación de Dejá Vu, pues el departamento de Harry era justamente igual al suyo. La cocina a la derecha, la chimenea a la izquierda, Harry tenía un sofá debajo de la ventana que daba a la alberca y frente a este un centro de entretenimiento muy bien equipado con lo que ahora Draco comprendía era equipo de audio y una televisión.

Volteo a ver el pasillo que lo llevaría hasta el dormitorio antes de sentarse en el sofá. Harry siguió sus movimientos y arqueo las cejas cuando vio hacía donde dirigía su mirada el rubio. Este gesto hizo que el rubio enrojeciera, Harry decidió no mortificar mas a Draco y le pasó el control remoto.

Pon lo que quieras, solamente prepare algo de comer, ¿quieres algún platillo en especial?

No, lo que tu decidas esta bien –

Draco prendió la televisión y empezó a hacer zapping sintiéndose aliviado de que el aire acondicionado de Harry comenzara a funcionar aliviando el calor. Después de unos momentos se dio por vencido y dejo el televisor en un canal de música. Se paro y se sentó ahora en las sillas puestas a modo de bar para separar la cocina del área de estar.

¿Necesitas Ayuda? – pregunto Draco robándose un pedazo zanahoria que Harry estaba partiendo.

No gracias – dijo Harry tomando las zanahorias y arrojándolas al platón donde estaba el resto de la ensalada.

Sacó algo de pollo congelado del refrigerador y lo calentó en el horno de microondas, tostó algo de pan en el horno y en cuestión de minutos ya tenían la cena lista. Arreglo dos servicios y se sentó junto a Draco para que ambos comenzaran a comer.

Luego de terminar de comer su ensalada Draco exclamo.

Eso estuvo excelente, yo todavía no descubro para que sirve la mitad de las cosas que hay en mi cocina.

Puedo darte lecciones – ofreció Harry – he cocinado toda la vida.

Harry tomo los platos, los sacudió de los restos de comida y luego los puso en el lavaplatos. Tomo dos cervezas del refrigerador y se dirigió a la sala de estar, deshaciendo sus zapatos en el camino. Draco siguió su ejemplo quitándose sus sandalias también. Ambos se sentaron en el sillón y Harry tomo el control empezando a cambiar canales.

En realidad no hay nada – dijo el moreno con un suspiro.

Te lo dije – dijo el rubio tomando los pies de Harry en su regazo y comenzando un delicioso masaje

Oh Dios mío, Draco por favor, no pares – exclamo el moreno – eso se siente absolutamente maravilloso – Harry cerro sus ojos dejando que las excitantes sensaciones de los dedos de Draco su piel tomaran el control.

Draco sonrió a Harry mientras lentamente subía sus manos de los pies a sus piernas y luego a sus muslos continuando con el masaje. Dio gracias silecionsamente por haber aprendido a dar masaje con un tutor privado. De hecho fue con el con quien descubrió que era gay cuando después de la primera clase terminaron sobre la mesa juntos.

Continuó su masaje de los muslos de Harry bajando del sillón y poniéndose a su lado para tener mayor acceso a la zona. Harry gemía libremente para ese momento, perdiéndose en las sensaciones que le causaba el toque de Draco. Pero alcanzó a tener la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para detener a Draco antes de que llegaran a algo más.

¿No? – pregunto Draco con voz juguetona

No si puedes aguantar un poco mas – Harry contesto con sus ojos expresando la lucha que se daba en su interior.

¿Por qué esperar?, ¿Si no quieres…..

No, no es eso Draco, créeme que si quiero, y mucho, me encantaría tenerte dentro de mi.

¿Entonces porque? – Draco estaba intrigado del comportamiento del moreno.

Porque los tarados del club apostaron sobre nosotros – Harry le explico – apostaron cuanto tardaríamos en llegar a la cama.

¿Cómo te enteraste? – pregunto Draco intrigado ahora y al mismo tiempo algo molesto de que hubieran apostado sobre algo así.

Andrew me dijo, me contó que el apostó a que llegábamos a mi cumpleaños, que esta a cinco días de hoy compartiría el dinero con nosotros, cada uno apostó cien libras.

Draco silbo ante la cantidad de Dinero.

Entonces, ¿quieres el dinero? – pregunto el rubio.

Al diablo con el dinero, lo quiero es que me hagas el amor, déjalos perder. ¿entonces esperamos? – dijo Harry.

Claro – Draco sonrió maquiavélicamente – Ellos apostaron a que no llegábamos a la cama, no a que no podíamos coquetearnos y cachondear.

Claro, ¿Por qué?

Porque sería divertido tocarnos el uno al otro frente a ellos, dejarlos pensar que podrían ganar la apuesta y luego detenernos súbitamente.

Excelente idea – Harry se puso de pie tomando a Draco consigo – ¿quieres nadar un rato?

Claro, creo que vi a Bill y a Sam y a algunos de los otros allí abajo, ¡empecemos ahora mismo con la operación cachondeo!

Ambos rieron mientras se dirigían a la piscina.

Bill y Sam estaban afuera, en la piscina, disfrutando del la calidez que el verano proporcionaba por las noches. Junto a otras dos parejas. Lámparas chinas colgaban de cuerdas colocadas sobre la piscina dando un suave toque de luz al pequeño grupo. Draco estaba siendo debidamente presentado por Harry a los restantes muchachos del club. Conoció a Max y a su novio Andrew (a quien recordaba por ser el soplón de Harry en lo de la apuesta) y Theresa y su novio Scott. Todo el entrenamiento aristocrático Malfoy rindió frutos con sus asentimientos y sonrisas que hicieron que todos se sintieran encantados de conocerlo.

Se sentaron en sillas, agrupados bajo la poca luz que había. Una hielera llena de cerveza y botellas de agua estaba abierta para todo aquel que deseara algo. La alberca estaba iluminada por pequeños focos de colores que daban un bonito espectáculo.

Me voy a meter un rato, ¿vienes conmigo?

Harry asintió y rápidamente se desnudo junto con Draco, introduciéndose ambos en la piscina. Draco intentaba apartarse el cabello y el agua de la cara para buscar a Harry. En ese momento una explosión de agua detrás de el delato la presencia de Harry, que se empego desnudo a la espalda de Draco. Draco puso sus manos sobre Harry juntándose más y gimiendo suavemente cuando Harry besó su cuello.

¿Quieres Hacerlo más público Potter? – mientras Harry lamía su piel y mordisqueaba suavemente. Draco suspiro cediendo al toque de los labios y dientes de Harry.

Pensé que querías darles un Show – le murmuro Harry en respuesta.

Lentamente Draco se volteo para darle la cara a Harry, El rubio se acerco para darle un beso colocando sus brazos en el cuello de Harry y enredando sus manos en su cabello.

Para eso son los hoteles de paso chicos – La voz irritada de Sam surgió de detrás de Harry, por donde había entrado Sam a la piscina.

Draco lo miro por encima del hombro de Harry y simplemente levanto una ceja, notando que el resto del grupo ya se les había unido en la piscina.

Sam esta en lo cierto Drake, una de las reglas mas importantes para Marissa es no sexo en la piscina – dijo Harry riendo

¿Cuenta oralmente? – Draco pregunto inocentemente mientras sonreía al intercambio de miradas de Sam y Bill.

En realidad eso todavía no lo se – dijo Harry con un suspiro.

No esperaran que haya caído en la primera cita – dijo Draco.

Soltó a Harry y nado por debajo del agua hasta el límite de la piscina. Sonrió al salir a la superficie y darse cuenta de que Harry estaba justo a un lado de el. Compartió una mirada con Harry antes de que los dos se volvieran a sumergir y nadaran al extremo contrario.

Draco salio primero a la superficie, apenas si venciendo a Harry. Se detuvo en el agua riendo a carcajadas mientras Harry lo miraba enojado.

Ha, te gane – Dijo Draco – ¡al fin te venzo en algo!

Te tomó algo de tiempo – contesto Harry olvidando donde se encontraba y de que tenían una audiencia bastante interesada. – Claro que tú tienes menos resistencia que yo – dijo Harry tomando a Draco de la cintura.

Draco le echo una mirada poco amistosa a Harry y comento.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

El resto del grupo observaba con interés la conversación, moviendo su vista de uno a otro como en un partido de tenis.

Creí que era obvio – dijo Harry cruzando sus brazos y posando su mirada en la cintura del rubio – tienes menos que arrastrar.

No logro completar la frase pues Draco lo hundió sin misericordia en el agua en un solo movimiento, Harry no alcanzo a reaccionar a tiempo y cuando se dio cuenta tenía su trasero rebotando en el fondo de la piscina antes de salir a la superficie.

En cuanto salió comenzó a recuperar todo el aire perdido por la sorpresa y a limpiarse la nariz y los ojos, pero antes de que lo lograra por completo Draco lo volvió a sumergir, solo que esta vez lo ayudo a salir. Una vez que hubo recargado sus pies y limpiado toda el agua que tenía en el rostro abrió los ojos para ver a Draco.

Espero que entiendas que no puedes insultar a un Malfoy.

¿De Verdad? – Harry avanzó hacía Draco que lo observo con ojos sorprendidos – según recuerdo siempre fui mejor que tu.

Harry tomo a Draco en sus brazos y camino hasta la parte mas profunda de la piscina con Draco peleando por ser liberado.

¡No Harry, No! – Draco suplicaba, sus brazos seguían dentro del abrazo, Draco comenzó a reír cuando noto contra que estaba recargado, cuando Harry se detuvo un momento Draco rió un poco mas fuerte – Draco hizo su mejor esfuerzo para parecer de verdad apenando.

¿Lo sientes?, ¿Qué tanto? – pregunto Harry aguantando los gemidos que amenazaban con salir de sus labios al sentir a Draco frotándose contra su dureza.

Mucho, lo siento mucho – dijo Draco robando un beso a Harry.

Bueno, en ese casó yo mantendría la respiración su fuese tú.

Esa fue toda la advertencia que tuvo Draco antes de ser enviado al fondo de la piscina y de regreso, Harry observo que hubiese aterrizado bien antes de dirigirse al borde de la piscina.

Draco tomo unas bocanadas de aire, mientras nadaba hacía una parte menos profunda de la piscina. Cuando pudo coloco sus pies en el suelo y camino lentamente entre el silencioso grupo de gente, mirando a Harry con una mirada herida antes de suspirar profundamente y mover su cabeza negativamente. Subió los escalones para salir de la piscina con la pura imagen de la decepción.

Drake, hey – Harry rápidamente salió de la piscina siguiendo a Draco – Lo siento, vamos – continuo tratando de conseguir el perdón del rubio.

Draco solo movió su cabeza cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos y manteniendo su cabeza gacha. Mientras caminaban juntos por el borde de la piscina.

¿Drake?

De pronto Draco volteo y con una maligna sonrisa arrojo a Harry hacía la piscina, y se rió fuertemente cuando el moreno aterrizó desplazando gran cantidad de agua.

Dios santo, ¿Pararan algún día? – pregunto Bill como respuesta a su comportamiento.

A mi realmente no me interesa que lo hagan, ¡Es muy entretenido! – respondió Theresa - ¿Creí que habías dicho que no se conocían?

Yo pensé que no – contesto Sam distraídamente

Harry estaba al borde de la piscina llamando a Draco para que se acercara a el, Draco, por su parte, estaba muy lejos de Harry riendo.

Llamo a una tregua chicos, mejor vamos a jugar billar adentro – dijo Andrew.

Yo acepto – contesto Harry saliendo de la piscina por la escalera.

Draco observo como el cuerpo de Harry era iluminado por los pequeños focos de colores de la piscina formando perlas tornasol con las gotas de agua que quedaban sobre su cuerpo e inconscientemente lamió sus labios.

Harry sonrió y Draco le respondió con otra sonrisa antes de colocarse sus shorts y dejar su camiseta y ropa interior en el camastro donde había estado. Harry también se puso sus shorts y coloco su ropa interior y camisa sobre las pertenencias del rubio.

¿Tregua? – pregunto el rubio ofreciendo su mano a Hary.

Tregua – dijo Harry

En ese momento Harry empujó a Draco hasta el borde de la alberca donde le soltó la mano, el rubio se balanceo durante unos instantes con la mirada horrorizada tratando de asirse a algo hasta que Harry lo volvió a jalar hacía su pecho.

Draco abrió su boca, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Harry ya se encontraba besándolo y adentrando su lengua en la cavidad del rubio. Probando a Draco y atrayendo su lengua hacía el. Movió sus manos un poco mas al sur tratando de agarrar lo mas posible del trasero del rubio. Draco solamente gemía y trataba de regresar las atenciones al moreno, ninguno de los dos esperaba la cubeta de hielo que les arrojo Bill.

Pensé que necesitaban enfriarse un poco – dijo el chico sonriendo amplia e inocentemente.

Draco se sonrojo y tomo su toalla para secarse el rostro. Volteo a ver a Harry y comenzó al resto del grupo adentro. Harry tomo su mano enredando sus dedos mientras seguían a los demás al billar.

Horas después un muy cansando Draco subía las escaleras para dirigirse a su departamento.

¿Te divertiste? – pregunto Harry caminando a un lado de Draco para acompañarlo a su puerta.

Si, mucho – Draco sonrió deteniéndose al fin de las escaleras

Harry abrió sus brazos y Draco no le negó el abrazó. Colocando su cabeza en el hueco de la garganta de Harry.

Si una semana atrás me hubiesen dicho que estaría en tus brazos los hubiese enviado a San Mungo para ayuda siquiátrica, simplemente no puedo creerlo.

¿Las Hormonas se activan muy rápido no? – pregunto Harry sin esperar respuesta pues volvió a atacar la boca del rubio.

Necesito dormir – dijo el rubio separándose de Harry no muy convencido, antes de retirarse le dio el ultimo beso y comenzó a caminar el pasillo hasta su puerta con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro.

N/T: bueno, aquí esta el tercer capitulo, siento mucho la tardanza pero de verdad que es difícil escribir, traducir, trabajar y encargarte de la casa y todo sin ayuda, hace 3 días deje la casa paterna para comenzar a volar. Y creo que estoy a punto de perder la razón por todas las responsabilidades que eso implica, en fin espero que tengan un buen año y que les guste este capitulo y tratare de subir el próximo sin tanta tardanza.

11


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

"Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy"

Autora: Shade

Traducción con Consentimiento de la autora

La versión original puede ser encontrada en www. Adultfanfiction. Net (solo quiten los espacios)

Harry suspiro con satisfacción mientras estiraba su adolorido cuerpo en las calidas aguas de la tina de masajes. Eso era otro de los beneficios de vivir en ese lugar, Marisa sabía que tan exhaustivamente físico era el bailar, y también sabía que debía de cuidar de sus inquilinos, así que lo hacía.

Descansó la cabeza contra el borde, volviendo a estirarse y echando la cabeza hacía atrás, con los ojos cerrados. Harry no solo bailaba, también tomaba clases de artes marciales como una forma de mantenerse en forma y con flexibilidad, acababa de regresar de una clase especialmente difícil y sentía que todos los músculos de su cuerpo dolían. Afortunadamente era medía mañana y el lugar estaba desierto. Incluso la mayoría de los bailarines no estaban todavía despiertos.

¿Quieres compañía o mejor me retiro? – pregunto Draco parándose a lado de la tina con la toalla en las manos.

Tú siempre eres bienvenido – contesto Harry con una sonrisa.

Draco regreso el gesto y coloco la toalla a lado, trepando elegantemente a la tina. Se acerco a Harry haciéndole gestos para que se hiciera a un lado y le permitiera colocarse detrás de el. Harry accedió y Draco gentil pero firmemente comenzó a frotar la espalda de Harry tratando de masajear los tensados músculos.

Harry gimió y pidió mas suspirando cuando los nudos de presión desaparecían lentamente.

¿Te sientes mejor? – pregunto Draco mientras masajeaba el último nudo.

Mmmmm – respondió Harry completamente abandonado. En ese momento no tenía ninguna intención de moverse. Sintió a Draco moverse detrás de el y permitió que su cabeza fuera recargada en el borde de la bañera. Tomo aire y lentamente lo dejo salir.

Repentinamente sintió una caliente y húmeda boca alrededor de su erección. Sus ojos se abrieron por instinto y con sorpresa al sentir como su miembro endurecía. La cabeza de Draco dejaba salir burbujas mientras el trabajaba a Harry bajo el agua. Harry echo su cabeza hacía atrás de nuevo, esta vez sin poder evitar los gemidos cuando Draco lo engullo completamente y comenzó a succionar. Comenzó a mover sus caderas pidiendo a Draco mas, la succión provocándole escalofríos a lo largo de la columna vertebral.

Draco continuó con su trabajo en la erección de Harry, recorriendo con su lengua de arriba abajo, jalando y recorriendo el prepucio. Harry comenzó a preocuparse de que pasara algo a Draco después de pasar tanto tiempo debajo del agua, pero cuando un dedo se introdujo dentro de el tocando su próstata se olvido completamente de pensar y comenzó a gemir y a moverse desesperadamente, asiéndose de los lados de la tina tratando de callar su orgasmo para evitar momentos embarazosos con los vecinos.

Finalmente Draco salió a la superficie lamiendo sus labios y sonriendo ampliamente.

¿Cómo? – pregunto Harry respirando agitadamente tratando de recobrar el control.

Algas marinas – dijo Draco sonriendo ampliamente.

Damme – dijo Harry extendiendo su mano mientras Draco buscaba debajo de su toalla el paquete y se lo alargaba a Harry. Sonrió y se recargo en la bañera cuando Harry lo trago y se sumergía debajo del agua.

Draco estaba sentado frente a Harry en la tina, echado completamente sin estilo. Tenía los pies de Harry en su regazo y se encontraba masajeándolos al igual que las piernas y muslos de Harry. El moreno estaba echado con la cabeza atrás y los ojos cerrados.

¡Hey Ustedes¡Alguien va en camino! – se escucho la voz de Bill del otro lado de la esquina.

¡No estamos haciendo nada indecente! – contesto Harry ¡Al menos nada que amerite que nos echen! –corrigió al recordar su estado y el de Draco.

Bill caminó dentro de la pequeña caseta que contenía la tina. Echo su toalla al piso y trepo dentro, gimiendo fuertemente cuando el agua caliente toco su piel.

¿Día difícil? – pregunto Harry.

Estuve ayudando a reprogramar el sistema de sonido en el club – contesto Bill – me salvo de bailar hoy lo que me queda perfecto.

¿Por qué¿Qué es diferente hoy? – pregunto Draco.

Tengo una cita – dijo Bill emocionado – la conocí en Londres hará un par de semanas y le di mi número, finalmente llamó ayer, se supone que nos reuniremos en un bar hoy.

¿La vas a llevar al club? – pregunto Harry.

No lo se – respondió Bill – no quiero asustarla, o llevarla a ver algo que le guste mas – Harry, Draco se rieron con Bill.

Espero que tu cita resulte bien Bill – dijo Draco levantándose y saliendo de la tina, le lanzó una mirada a Harry, complacido de ver que el moreno salía detrás de el. Ambos se pusieron sus shorts y caminaron regreso al edificio principal.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Harry curioso.

Necesito ir de compras hoy – explico Draco – hoy recogí mi primer pago y no tengo absolutamente nada de comer, además tampoco tengo una idea de cómo o donde se compra como muggle. – añadió con algo de pena y arrepentimiento.

Y tampoco tienes quien te lleve porque destruiste tu carro – Harry añadió inocentemente.

Claro, acuérdamelo – dijo Draco poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Entonces bien, ve a cambiarte y nos encontramos aquí¿Ok? – contesto Harry.

Ok – Draco acarició la mejilla de Harry con su mano, besándolo suavemente en los labios. Subió las escaleras hasta su departamento entrando y caminando hasta el dormitorio para cambiarse.

Cinco minutos después estaba sentando en las escaleras que daban a los departamentos esperando a Harry.

Miren quien esta aquí – dijo Sam, caminando a lado de un hombre desconocido – el es Seth, es uno de los bailarines que todavía no conoces – dijo Sam como introducción, luego se volvió al desconocido – este es Drake, el nuevo juguete de Harry – dijo de manera despectiva.

¿Disculpa? – Draco se puso de pie y volteo a ver a Sam con su mirada Malfoy clásica, los ojos del chico se agrandaron con miedo y dio un pasó hacía atrás a la mirada de Draco, esa simple palabra haciendo mas que mil amenazas – dejemos algo en claro Sam, yo no soy el juguete nuevo de nadie, y si vuelves a hablar de mi en esos términos, enfrente o no de mi, yo personalmente te entregare cierta parte de tu anatomía en bandeja de plata – dijo Draco y Sam se cubrió con las manos su miembro y testículos.

Bueno, esa es una amenaza que no había escuchado antes – dijo Harry caminando a donde se encontraban los 3 – te has vuelto creativo con la edad – dijo Harry para molestar.

Ayuda el tener el padre que tengo¿nos vamos? – Draco posó su vista en Harry con sus ojos todavía mostrando enojo.

¿Qué dijo Drake? – pregunto Harry tenuemente.

No importa – dijo Draco fulminando a Sam con la mirada, el aludido vio a Harry y luego a Draco y siguió su camino a su departamento.

Llamo a Draco tu juguete – Seth explicó – Lo siento mucho Drake, esta increíblemente celoso, lo único de lo que hablo en el camino hasta aquí era acerca de ustedes dos.

Esta bien Seth¿Vas a su departamento? – pregunto Harry enojado.

Si, íbamos a reunirnos allí, para salir o ver la televisión un rato.

¿Dale un mensaje quieres? – dile que o cambia o se va, sabe las reglas del club – dijo Harry un poco mas tranquilo.

Lo haré, pero pensara que es favoritismo – respondió Seth.

Puede penar lo que quiera – dijo Harry dando por terminada la conversación y dirigiéndose al estacionamiento del edificio con Draco detrás de el. Ambos subieron al auto de Harry en silenció y marcharon.

Draco solamente miraba fuera de la ventanilla, todavía enojado por el comentario de Sam.

¿Vas a decirme porque estas tan enojado? Aparte de lo obvio, quiero decir.

Encuentra un lugar para que comamos y te lo diré – dijo Draco suspirando.

Harry asintió y salio del camino principal para dirigirse a un pequeño restaurante. Ambos se dirigieron al interior y se sentaron en un privado. Solamente había otra persona en el restaurante, un hombre sentando frente a ellos al otro lado del lugar.

¿Por qué te enfadaste tanto Draco? – Harry pregunto de nuevo.

Yo no le pertenezco a nadie – dijo Draco con mucha convicción – es demasiado molesto, por lo que tuvo que pasar. Casi todo el mundo cree que el siguió a Voldemort por voluntad propia, y si escogió servirlo. La otra opción era dejarlo presenciar el asesinato de su mujer e hijo.

Harry tomo entre sus manos las manos de Draco acariciándolo para mostrarle su apoyo. Draco le sonrió débilmente ante el gesto.

Voldemort, cuando subió al poder la primera vez, fue directo a mi padre, lo acorralo, no le dio más opciones que servirlo o vernos morir. Padre no sintió que tuviese alguna opción en lo absoluto. Pensó que si acudía a alguien en busca de ayuda de seguro moriría junto con nosotros, como de hecho fue amenazado. Además no esta en la naturaleza de un Malfoy pedir ayuda. Hizo todo lo que fue requerido de el, yo vi a mi padre arrodillarse y besar el bajo de la túnica de ese monstruo, todo para mantener a mi madre y a mi lejos de ese bastardo – Draco se detuvo por un segundo – cuando fue enviado a prisión yo estaba muy enojado contigo, pero tu lo liberaste, alguien mas tomo su lugar como favorito de Voldemort, no estoy muy seguro de cómo logro librarse de Azkaban, nunca me lo dir�, solo se que yo jure que nunca pertenencia a nadie como mi padre perteneció a Voldemort. Se que sobre reaccione allá – Draco continuo, jugando con su vaso de vino con ambas manos – es solo…. Yo se que Sam no puede saber acerca de mi pasado pero lo que dijo si me toco el orgullo.

Esta bien Draco, Sam esta completamente fuera de sus cabales, o se arrepiente o se va.

No quiero causar problemas – dijo Draco a modo de protesta.

Nunca tuviste problemas en la escuela en ese aspecto – dijo Harry molestado – de verdad, espera que yo haga algo, las reglas del club son que no peleas con nadie y tratas a todos con respeto, Tony y yo hacemos que las reglas sean cumplidas – Harry levanto la vista para ver encontrarla con Draco – Nadie lo sabe, pero yo soy de hecho el dueño, es solo que no tengo instinto para los negocios y además no quería ser el que estuviera en la mira del público, así que contrate a Tony, me esta enseñando a manejar el negocio – completo Harry.

WOW, estoy durmiendo con el jefe¡que manera de llegar a la cima! – dijo Draco sonriendo y riendo con Harry.

Al otro lado del restaurante, un hombre observaba a los dos jóvenes riendo, demasiado lejos para escuchar su conversación. No podía reconocer quien era el hombre cabello negro, pero si reconoció a Draco Malfoy. Mentalmente agradeció a todos los dioses del universo por haber hecho que se detuviera allí a comer. Solamente estaba de pasó en ese suburbio en su camino a Londres para continuar con la búsqueda del heredero Malfoy ¡y el destino le entregaba al heredero Malfoy!

Pago su cuenta y salió del restaurante. En el estacionamiento solamente había dos autos, uno era el propio así que el otro debía de pertenecer a los dos hombres. Hechizo el vehículo con un conjuro localizador y salió disparado en su auto hacía Londres, se detendría allí y después se aparecería cerca de la Mansión Malfoy.

¡Mira Harry¡No sabía que estos venían en tu tamaño! – dijo Draco enseñándole a Harry un pepino largo y grueso, el rubio sonrió cuando Harry se sonrojo y le arrebato el pepino.

¿Te vas a comportar? – preguntó Harry sonriendo a manera de disculpa a la mujer que se encontrada a un lado de Draco. Ella les lanzó una mirada de irritación y rápidamente se marcho.

¿Y donde esta la diversión en eso? – Draco continuó caminando por el pasillo del supermercado ¿De verdad me vas a enseñar que hacer con todo esto? – pregunto el rubio mientras aventaba una lechuga dentro del carrito.

Tengo algunas ideas – contesto Harry observando el pepino.

¡Cielo santo Harry, tu necesitas ayuda! – dijo Draco riendo.

Ambos chicos dieron la vuelta para comenzar con el siguiente pasillo.

¡Cereal! – grito Draco corriendo para encontrar su favorito, provocando la risa en Harry.

No mucho después el carrito estaba lleno y la pareja en la línea de cajas. Draco volteo a ver alrededor, aburrido. En su opinión era mucho mas fácil cuando la comida aparecía sola, servida a tiempo por sirvientes bien capacitados.

¿Drake, tu pusiste esto en el carrito- pregunto Harry sosteniendo una caja de sándwiches de helado.

¿Yo, no, no se como llegaron esos allí – respondió Draco tratando de poner una cara convincente.

Te dije que ya habías acabado con tu ración de azúcar – Harry advirtió pero dejo el helado otra vez en el carrito.

Yo no los quiero por el azúcar – se quejo Draco.

¿Entonces para que? – pregunto Harry poniendo las cosas en la banda.

Quiero lamer el helado de tu cuerpo – contesto Draco como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo. Sonrió ante la cara de completo asombroso del moreno y de la gente de alrededor ¿Alguna objeción? – pregunto moviendo su cabeza hacía los lados.

¿eh? – Harry trataba de borrar las imagines que habían llegado a su mente tras la sugerencia del rubio.

No, no lo creo – dijo Harry terminando de poner las cosas en la banda – dime¿Siempre has sido ha si de "alternativo" en las tiendas o esto es algo nuevo?

Nunca había estado en una tienda como esta, y nunca había estado en una tienda con un tipo al que le tengo ganas cada segundo del día – se detuvo para sonreír al cajero que lo observaba perplejo, el pobre hombre comenzó a marcar su orden y le dio a Draco el total.

Draco sacó el dinero muggle y trato de contar el dinero para pagar al cajero, finalmente se dio por vencido y le entrego a Harry los billetes y monedas pafa que el pagara. Movió sus dedos en señal de adiós a la gente que se encontraba detrás de ellos en la cola antes de enredar su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry. Entre los dos cargaron el auto con las bolsas y comenzaron el viaje de regreso.

¿Cena en mi casa hoy Harry? – pregunto Draco – puedes darme esa lección de cocina.

Claro – respondió Harry – yo llevo el postre – se unió a Draco en la risa.

¿Cuántos días para tu cumpleaños? – pregunto Draco lamiendo un rastro de chocolate del pecho de Harry.

Cuatro – gimió Harry acercando su pecho al contacto de la lengua de Draco. Lanzó un gritito apagado cuando Draco esparció el helado sobre sus pezones y luego lo lamió con la lengua lentamente.

Entonces juguemos un poco – Draco dijo desabrochando los shorts de mezclilla de Harry y bajándolos.

¿Draco que haces? – pregunto Harry.

Harry, cariño, no creo que seas tan lento

Respondió Draco terminando de bajar los shorts y arrojándolos a un lado. Con deliberada lentitud recogió helado del sándwich con sus dedos antes de aplicarlo a la erección de Harry para luego introducirla toda en su boca. Harry se sacudió ante el súbito cambió de temperaturas, del frió a caliente.

Draco tomo su tiempo, lamiendo a los lados, alrededor de la punta, bajando el prepucio para abarcar mejor el glande. Deposito más helado lamiéndolo rápidamente. Harry gemía y suspiraba fuertemente mientras presionaba la cabeza de Draco con su mano.

Draco jaló Harry hacía el. Utilizo su dedo índice para adentrarse en Harry en búsqueda de su próstata, en cuanto la encontró añadió otro dedo y comenzó a atacarlo en sincronía. Harry se retorcía del placer, tratando de que los dedos de Draco entraran más y rogando por su pronta liberación. Draco, al notar esto, aumento la presión de su ataque llevando a Harry al límite. Lamió sus labios al levantar la cabeza, moviendo a un lado para quedar acostado junto a Harry en la cama.

¿Te gusto? – pregunto el rubio.

No, lo odie – respondió Harry con sarcasmo – dame ese sándwich.

Draco se rió mientras Harry le quitaba la camisa derramando el helado derretido en su pecho. Puso especial atención en sus pezones, derramando y limpiando sistemáticamente por todo el pecho del rubio.

Harry continuó con su labor cubriendo el estomago de Draco con helado, inclinando su cabeza para recogerlo todo con la lengua. Se movió mas al sur, para quitarle al rubio sus shorts y arrojarlos sobre los propios. Sonrió a Draco poniendo helado en sus manos y tomando la erección del rubio para esparcirlo. Draco empezó un vaivén en el pequeño canal formado por las manos del moreno, imaginando que era otro el orificio que perforaba con su dureza. Harry le permitió continuar por un momento más antes de detener a Draco e introducir su hombría en su boca. Siguió el ejemplo del rubio introduciendo sus dedos en su cavidad mientras succionaba, tratando de encontrar su punto. Draco se contorsiono justo un momento antes de venirse derramando todo dentro de la boca de Harry.

El moreno se levanto de la cama y regreso del baño con una toalla húmeda. Retiro todos los residuos de helado de Draco y de el y luego se acerco a su amante para un largo y profundo beso.

Vamos Dray, necesitamos una ducha antes de ir a trabajar hoy.

Um, tú, agua y jabón, suena demasiado bien – dijo Draco rodeando la cintura de Harry con sus brazos.

Draco, estas haciendo que sea demasiado difícil esperar hasta mi cumpleaños – dijo Harry acercándose para darle un beso.

¿No podemos mentirles? – pregunto Draco entre besos

Créeme que ya lo he considerado – Harry dijo levantándose de la cama – solo tenemos una hora para alistarnos e ir al trabajo Draco – camino hacía el baño ¡El último se baña con agua fría! – grito cerrando tras de si la puerta.

¡Esperame!

N/T: Lamento el retraso pero me he visto demasiado ocupado con la escuela, espero poder empezar pronto a actualizar con regularidad (una vez cada quince días), pero recalco espero, de cualquier manera gracias por leer hasta aqui.


End file.
